No Matter How Similar
by ddevilmaycry
Summary: What happens if Dante and Vergil trade places for one day... in college? Will chaos break out or will hilarity ensue? Rated for Dante's words.
1. A Truce in the Night

**Author's Notes:** I kept thinking what would it be like if Dante and Vergil traded places... in school, so I had to put it in paper... *cough*.. in fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DMC, it belongs to Capcom.

Well, then, enjoy the ride. :))

* * *

**No Matter How Similar**

**CHAPTER****1: A Truce in the Night**

It was a dark, chilly night. The twin half-human half-devil brothers lay down comfortably on each of their beds, preparing themselves for a peaceful sleep so that they could enjoy the school day tomorrow. Not that they _both_ enjoyed school.

"Stupid test, fuckin' life, fuckin' college..." The one wearing blood red pajamas droned on, cursing all things related to education.

"Shut up, Dante. I need my rest." Muttered the blue clad one.

If one weren't familiar with the two hybrids, he can still distinguish the difference between them. Dante's side of the room was fully decorated posters of motorbikes, guns, and electric guitars (since Vergil did not want him posting illustrations of... "attractive" women), almost covering the wall, and most of his used clothing draping on top of his night stand, under the bed, or even on the bed's headboard. Vergil's side of the room was, as one would have guessed it, clean. He did not like posters, so he didn't have anything on his side of the wall but a simple calendar. The books on his night stand were piled orderly, and there wasn't anything on top of his dresser but a neatly stacked set of encyclopedias.

"Yeah right. Since you're such a stuck-up nerd, you don't have to worry about anything, do ya?" Dante scoffed. He turned around to face his older brother, and rest his face on his left palm, elbow supporting its weight. "Don't worry Verge, we all know you're the next Einstein." He mocked, trying to suppress a slight chuckle.

"I'm surprised you even know who Einstein is." Vergil's eyes were still closed, his back facing Dante.

"You shouldn't be, 'cuz my brain isn't as shitty as your sense of humor." This was Dante's way of entertaining himself. Vergil isn't new to this, either.

"Go to sleep, it is already two hours past midnight, brother."

"Who cares? I can sleep anytime I want to. Hey Verge?"

"What is it now?" Vergil said, sounding emotionless, as usual.

"Mind if you… Take the test in my place? Don't worry, it'll be as easy as hell for ya. I bet you can do it with your eyes closed." Dante started lying comfortably on his bed now, facing the ceiling.

"What are you getting at?" Vergil asked, he was honestly a little bit awkward that he was getting compliments from Dante, but he did know that his brother was on the edge of desperation.

"C'mon Verge, let's switch. Shift, take my place and I'll take yours, you know that I have less subjects than you do. C'mon, it'll be a walk in the park." Dante was sitting upright, fixing his eyes on his brother who hadn't moved an inch since they both went to bed.

"… Hmm… Less subjects…" Vergil was giving the suggestion a thought, he had a term paper to finish for next week, and the idea of a nice long peaceful date with the library wasn't far from his mind.

"So what, you in for the ride, or not?" Dante was eyeing Vergil curiously, his hopes getting high that he'd receive a 'yes'.

"But I cannot be assured of your behavior." Vergil started to think about his reputation. Everybody knew he was the law-abiding student, his record was completely clean, and in class, all the teachers called for him if there was no one else who can answer the question.

"Hey! It's only A day, ONE day. If I can put up with BEING you, I really don't think there's something I can't take. Fine, I'll need to be stuck-up, nerdy, and wussy for a day, and who cares, I'll just shut my mouth." Dante really didn't mean all he had said, but it sounded like he really did. He dropped his back on the bed, once again lying down facing the ceiling.

"If it grants me more time to finish my activities, then it's fine. Give me a copy of your schedule before we go, I have to know where your classes take place."

"OOohh Yeeah!" Dante flung his arms in front of him, as if suddenly reaching for something above him.

"And DON'T tell mother or father anything about this." And with that statement, Vergil closed the conversation.

* * *

So, whatdya think? Please tell me in a review. I'm not sure if I got them both correctly.

It's hard to pin their attitudes. Reviews will also give me an idea what I should do in the next chapters. :D Thanks.


	2. Of Red and Blue

Well... I'm making the story progress a bit slower... XP.

Have fun! :)

Thanks for the reviews. :))

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Of Red and Blue**

It was a damp morning that day. The dew on the grass still plentiful, and the morning sun was only beginning to rise. This time of day is exactly the time when the older twin usually woke up.

Vergil sat upright on the bed, staring at his soundly sleeping brother. _Will I really entrust my reputation... to him?_

He let out a deep sigh. _It's less than 24 hours, and this will never happen again, anyway. _He walked to the cabinet, took out his royal blue towel, and then walked to the opposite side of the hallway where the bathroom was. After closing the bathroom door, he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was messed up, similar to Dante's 'everyday look'. Sure, no one would notice the difference, and he could even tell everyone that his voice is a little bit lower than normal since he's been having a violent nasal allergy. The fact that he looked exactly like Dante annoyed him, but it also amused him a bit. _Tell them you just had fever that's why you're not moving... as vigorously as normal. _With that thought, he started getting ready for the day.

Dante pushed out a yawn. He had a good sleep, knowing that he'd have the highest grade in his life so effortlessly. As he sat upright, his older twin entered the room.

"What the hell is that?" Dante looked at Vergil as if his brother had done injustice to him, with a finger pointing straight at the older twin. Vergil analyzed where the finger was supposedly pointing at. After minutes of silence, he assured himself that it was pointing straight at his chest.

"There is nothing on my chest, brother." Vergil raised an eyebrow to show Dante that he still did not understand the gesture.

"What's wrong with you, I thought we had a deal last night?" Dante, who has now stopped pointing at Vergil's clothes, was looking at his older brother with a fierce glare.

"Well... You don't possibly believe that I'd clothe myself in your fashion." As he was saying this, he grabbed the nearest piece of clothing Dante owned, which was a rugged red jacket.

"WELL, the Dante does not wear formal light blue polo shirts with navy blue blazers over them, slacks, and shiny black leather shoes to school! Though I'd give you credit for the hair, bro, you got it perfect." Dante gave his brother a mocking smirk.

"Perfect..? I've done nothing to my hair ever since I woke up."

"Yeah, well, let me pick you something more decent, my style." Dante now stood up and began scanning his wardrobe for 'better' clothes.

"If I'm the one wearing it, it had better be decent." Vergil stood behind Dante and looked at the unkempt part of the cabinet. Just looking at it made the side of his mouth curl up into a frown.

After a moment of "What is this?"s and "It's called style"s, the twins finally agreed upon a set of clothing. Vergil's clothes were decent the way it was simple, just a red leather jacket over a stylish shirt, denim pants, and black boots. None of the two can ever resist boots.

"Happy now? And comb your hair, I like it better when it's straighter." Dante tossed a small comb to Vergil, and then walked to the bathroom to get himself ready. Vergil stared at the comb, and looked at his reflection on the full-body mirror. _These pesky 'bangs' irritate my eyes._

Dante was spending such a long time in the bathroom. Vergil was struggling to keep himself in-character whenever he was asked something by either of his parents. Eva would occasionally ask him something like "What would you like for breakfast, dear?" or "Apple or Mango juice?". Finally, his patience ran out and he marched to the bathroom, violently knocking on the door.

"Dante, do you know what time it is already?" Vergil put his ear so close to the door, his head was practically leaning on it.

"Uhh... Wait just a sec."

As the door suddenly opened, Vergil stumbled in. The only thing covering Dante's body was the red towel wrapped around his waist. But the sight that bothered Vergil wasn't that partial nudity, it was Dante's hair.

"I kinda... got some parts messed up. How the hell do you use this thing?" Dante was showing Vergil a small bottle that said "Hair Spray" all around it.

"What have you been using, or should I say, doing?" Vergil gave him that oh so familiar questioning look.

"I held my hair up, and sprayed this thing all over it. I've been doing it again and again, and as you can see, I still look like a maniac." The image Dante saw on the mirror made him flinch.

"Wash your hair. Before we can waste any more of our precious time, you'd better wear something, my style." This time, it was Vergil's turn to give Dante a mocking smirk.

Before Dante could even say something about his fashion preferences, there was already a set of clothing lying neatly on his bed. A light blue polo, a black vest, black slacks, and brown boots.

"Can I wear that little black thing unbuttoned?" Dante said, looking at the sophisticated pieces of clothing through wet bangs. Vergil gave him a death glare that clearly said "You can't."

"Alright, alright, fine. Now get outta here, I'm gonna put these on."

Dante had some difficulties accepting the fact that he's wearing Vergil's clothes, but he finished in a short amount of time. After he completely dressed himself up, he went to the bathroom where Vergil was already waiting for him.

"Okay." Dante said, surprisingly emotionlessly, then sat on the chair that was purposefully placed in front of the mirror. "Do your stuff." His eyes were blank, his mouth slightly frowned.

"This was your idea, live with it." Vergil grabbed the bottle of hair gel, and started fixing Dante's hair. He was surprised to feel that it was as smooth and silky as his. _This may be fun._

Vergil had no difficulty fixing Dante's hair, if he could do it to himself, then he can do it better to other people. After he was finished, Dante stood up and headed for the door. Vergil followed him, but he found Dante motionless, staring at the ground before the door.

"What's wrong?"

Surprisingly, Dante turned around and lifted his chin up, his face level with his brother's. He tilted his head a bit and stared at his brother, or should he say, HIS own face.

"Is there something on my face?" There was something about Dante's peculiar moments that didn't frustrate Vergil. Was he curious, or was he rather fascinated?

"I feel weird." Was Dante's only reply.

"You and I, no matter what we do, will look the same, yet we discover our own differences. No matter how similar we are, we are different. Now move." Vergil's smile wasn't cocky, condescending, nor was it threatening. It was like the smile of someone smug with knowing the truth.

"I'm guessing this means I'm driving the other car?" The thought of having to drive from home to the university bothered Dante. He didn't like driving, it required patience. Nowadays, the road was filled with incompetent drivers, if not incompetent, crazy ones.

"If you don't want the chances of being found out to increase, then yes." Vergil, being the self-conscious devil he is, doesn't want to show attitudes of being like Dante around his father, and he DEFINITELY did not want Dante to be like Dante, on this one and only day.

After bidding their parents goodbye, they sat in the front seats of Dante's sedan. It was blood red, contrast to Vergil's navy blue one.

"Remember when pops planned to get us only one car?" Dante said as he ignited the engine.

"Yes. Too much conflict made him change his mind."

"What d'you think he expected? He could talk us on getting something white or black?"

"Hmph." The thought made Dante and Vergil snort out a laugh.

* * *

So... I've been updating this so slowly. I mean, college is just driving me insane, you know? :))

But luckily, I'm still alive and breathing. Hahahaha.


	3. Vergil is Just So Weird

Whew, I crawled this under all the pressure of my exams. Harharhar.

I hope it's not too cheesy, since my brains all worked up.

I do this on my free time and for fun. :P

Oh, and by the way, thanks for the reviews. More thanks for reading. :)) Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Vergil" Is Just So Weird**

It was a quiet ride to the university since Vergil didn't want to be disturbed while studying Dante's notes, and Dante, on the other hand, didn't want to be disturbed whenever he's driving. As their car passed by the university gates, Dante luckily found a single empty parking spot where he immediately drove his car and parked. Dante turned the engine off, Vergil unbuckled his seatbelt, and then they both got out of the car. A refreshing breeze passed by them. The university air was soothing, since there were a lot of trees, shrubs, and bushes all around it. It was a very environmentally friendly place.

"Have you read anything?" Vergil suddenly asked the yawning Dante.

"Read? You didn't tell me to read." Dante gave him a mockingly carefree look.

That answer made Vergil frown and close his eyes. _Of course, I did not expect any better. _He opened his eyes, struggling to stop a deeply dismayed sigh escape his lips. The thoughts of professors being dumbfounded crossed his mind, and an excuse of temporary amnesia might not be enough to restore his reputation.

"If any one of them asks you a question, tell them you have transient amnesia, nothing more, nothing less." Vergil started walking, he didn't want to be less than five minutes early for Dante's first class.

"Hey wait!" Dante grabbed his older brother's shoulder. "Why do I have transi-whatever?"

"It's transient amnesia. You have it because Dante violently knocked you down with a baseball bat!" Such delays made a frustrated Vergil even more irritated than ever. He shrugged his shoulder off from Dante's grip.

"What? Hey, I'm not that uncool!" Dante was now left alone. "Hokay fine, don't blame me for whatever I say. Heheh, this is gonna be one hell of a party." He put his hands in his pockets then walked as casually as he can, anyone who didn't even know Vergil well would think that there's something wrong with him.

**...**

_World Lit? That's so Vergil. I bet this class is as boring as hell._ "Room 2035. Alright then. I'm in." Since he walked so casually, Dante did not notice that he was already late, as if he cared anyway.

"Mr. Sparda? Late? This is your first time to be tardy in class. Did something happen last night?" The literature class professor, Mr. Brixton, was of course one of those professors fascinated by Vergil's... extreme academic performance.

_Tsk. Nosy-ass profs. _"I have... Amnesia." Dante didn't even bother to look at the professor, he walked to the chair at the very back of the room, farthest from the front.

"And you're not going to sit here, in front?" Mr. Brixton was now raising an eyebrow, he was deeply concerned at his favorite student's unusual behaviour.

"You're not my father, so beat it. I do whatever I want, alright?" As he sat down on the chair, he crossed his legs in front of him and rested both on the table, then he pushed his chair backwards so that it was casually leaning on the wall.

This sudden change in personality (and ethics) made everyone in the class stare at Dante for a couple of minutes. He gazed at all of them with a frown. After a few more minutes, everyone was still silent. This pissed him off.

"What? Am I too irresistible for you?" This outburst made everyone in class look the other way. Professor Brixton coughed and began with the day's discussion.

"Alright class, I believe that today, we start discussing the last novel I asked you to read. Now, I'm going to ask an elementary question to an excellent student. Vergil?"

_Damn. This guy got a mental problem? _Being called didn't make Dante recompose himself, let alone move any part of his body. "What?"

"I believe you know who the author of The Divine Comedy trilogy is?"

"How should I know if I have amnesia?" Some students gave him a grin, some chuckled softly, and some were trying to suppress a laugh. This new Vergil was just extraordinary.

"Uh... You could have at least read, or seen, the cover?" Mr. Brixton turned his head aside, but his eyes were still on Dante. His morning smile faded from his lips.

"I thought I was the one who should be answering questions. Some professor you are." Mocking professors was one of Dante's specialties, he was thinking of adding 'mocking Vergil's professors' to the list.

"I... thought you asked a question?"

"Yes I did, but did I tell you to answer it, _sir?_" This time, Dante put his feet on the floor, and leaned his face closer to the professor. Mr. Brixton was offended by the uncouth smile that played on Dante's lips. The poor professor couldn't hide a gasp.

"I'm sorry if this might cost you your prefect badge, Mr. Sparda, but amnesia is no excuse to misbehave like this. In fact, amnesia even causes people to behave more disciplined. I have no idea what happened to you, but I am escorting you to the disciplinary office. They might have something there that could help you." The professor motioned for Dante to leave the room.

The idea wasn't that repulsive, since it became an opportunity to ditch Vergil's classes. His classmates stared at him with big grins on their faces, some of them looking awestruck. He raised his right arm to gain even more respect. And with that, he closed the door. As Dante and Mr. Brixton walked along the corridor, they could hear the shouts and cheers of that class resonate.

**...**

The disciplinary office was located in another building, so the walk was long. Mr. Brixton walked in front of Dante, since he was still afraid that his favorite student might say something... offending. As they passed the university library, a female student ran up to follow Dante.

"Um... Vergil, the book you pre-ordered came, here it is. It's pretty new, and you can return it anytime." Her neat black locks caught Dante's attention. _Hehey... I never knew Vergil had access to such cute girls. This just keeps getting better and better. _Looking at Mr. Brixton, who seemed to have lost thought of Dante, he grabbed the book from the girl, leaned closer, and whispered to her ear "Thanks cutie. I'm gonna have fun, so don't tell that guy over there, 'kay?" And with that statement, Dante ran away from the professor and the library girl.

_He actually called me... cute? _"Guys are so weird." She would say that, but deep inside she was having a fan girl moment.

**...**

"Now, Vergil, this will not affect your record. You have been an excellent student up until now, so we have no reason to taint your reputation, and you may have a valid reason as well." Mr. Brixton turned around to face Dante, but to his shock, Dante wasn't there. "Oh my God."

**...**

Speakers around the university started announcing "We have an... unstable student on the loose. Anyone who gets sight of a Vergil Sparda, please report to the nearest authority. I repeat, we have an unstable student on the loose. Anyone who gets sight of a Vergil Sparda, please report to the nearest authority. Thank you."

Awestruck looks and laughs erupted on hallways, classrooms, corridors, and even offices. Professors who have encountered Vergil were distraught, and some of the people who knew him were either suppressing a fit of laughter, laughing hardly, or just shocked. Dante, who was just loitering around near the cafeteria, laughed upon hearing this announcement. _Do they include the library for announcements like these? _

Three big dudes suddenly faced him, all looking threatening. One looked like the typical blonde football quarterback, with all that muscle. The two just looked like thugs, both red-headed.

"Time to pay it all back, mister goody-two-shoes I'm a prefect you can't disobey the law. Hahaha!" The blonde sputtered.

"All of it!" The two goons, who looked like they were stupid, said.

"Pay? I'll give you more than you could ever ask for." Dante messed his hair up, lifted his chin, and smiled so condescendingly on the three.

After moments of talking dirty, a racket near the cafeteria caused many of the dining students to have a massive 'food fight'. Hotdogs were flying everywhere, pistachio nuts scattering all over the floor, students sprayed with various beverages, and those chanting "FIGHT FIGHT" all around Dante and the three thugs.

**...**

Unfortunately, Vergil finished the exam on record time. And even more unfortunate, the library was isolated from any announcements, for the sake of the busy students' mental peace.

* * *

This is such a typical 'twins trade places cause chaos' story. But thanks if you like it. :D


End file.
